Merry Christmas, Jon Baker
by uniquelyjas
Summary: Will a random traffic stop lead Officer Jon Baker to the greatest Christmas gift of all? (Jon and Kate #1)
1. Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

"Hey Jon!" Frank Poncherello yelled above the purr of his CHP motorcycle. "You sure you don't want to come home with me for Christmas? Mom would love to see you again!"

"I can't, Ponch!" Jon Baker yelled back.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I already signed all my vacation days over to _you!_ Besides, I need the extra shifts since the rent on my condo's going up the first of the year."

"Sorry man, I forgot. I'll bring you back some left-overs!" Ponch flashed a wide smile at his partner.

Jon shook his head and smiled back as the two CHP officers merged into the afternoon traffic. They rode in companionable silence until Ponch pointed to a beige compact with a broken taillight. Jon nodded his understanding before he and Ponch maneuvered their motors behind the auto, flashed their lights, and eased to the side of the highway.

"I've got this one, partner," Ponch said as he climbed off his motor, removed his sunglasses, and approached the car. A young brunette, her hair pulled up in a utilitarian ponytail, rolled down her window with a frown.

"License and registration, please."

The woman quickly pulled her license from her wallet before rummaging around in the glove compartment for the registration.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask, but what seems to be the problem, officer?"

"You got a busted taillight."

"You'd think the agency would make sure everything is in working order before they rent out a car," the woman sighed.

"No, you don't understand," Ponch tried to clarify, still smiling. "The light's not burned out, the whole thing is smashed."

"What?!" the brunette squeaked, instinctively turning around even though she couldn't see it from inside the car.

"Any idea how it happened, ma'am?"

"One of the kids at the high school probably took a baseball bat or tire iron to it," she replied flatly.

Ponch quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm a substitute teacher," she explained.

"Oh! Well, I hope you took out insurance with the car rental agency."

"I did, thanks."

Ponch glanced at the out-of-state driver's license he was holding.

"Hey, you're from Montana! My partner's from Wyoming. You guys are practically neighbors!"

"Not quite," the woman, whose license showed her name as Kate Williams, said dryly.

Ponch's smile faded a bit. "Well, I'm gonna run your license. Be right back."

"Making a new friend?" Jon asked cynically when Ponch returned.

"Look at this, partner!" He flicked the license in front of Jon, inadvertently covering the name with his thumb. "She's from Montana! You guys are neighbors!"

"Hardly," Jon scoffed as Ponch got on the radio to get a background check on the woman. When everything came back clear, Ponch returned to where Kate sat waiting.

"Here you go, Ms. Williams," he said as he handed her license and registration back to her. "I'm going to write you a citation. When you get the light fixed, just bring it to any CHP office and they'll dismiss the ticket."

"Thanks," Kate replied.

"No problem. Welcome to California!" Ponch grinned and returned to his motor as the rental car slowly pulled away.

Ponch waved the carbon copy of the citation underneath Jon's nose. "I got her name and number if you're interested."

"I'm not," Jon declared evenly, revving his engine and taking off while his partner was still strapping on his helmet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate Williams pulled her rented beige compact into the parking structure of the Raintree Condominiums and Townhouses. She pulled two heavy grocery bags from the backseat and made her way to the elevator where she struggled to press the "up" button.

"Need some help?" a smooth, masculine voice asked.

Kate turned to find herself facing a tall, handsome blond man wearing a blue pull-over sweater, jeans and cowboy boots. Kate's breath hitched.

"Thanks, but I can manage."

"I didn't say you couldn't," the man said as he deftly lifted one of the bags from her arms. "I'm Jon Baker, by the way."

"Kate Williams."

They shook hands just as the elevator doors swished open. Jon waited for Kate to enter before he stepped into the car.

"Which floor?" he asked.

"Third," Kate replied softly.

"You look familiar," Jon said with an easy smile. "Have I seen you around?"

"I doubt it," Kate answered, positive that she would remember someone who looked like him! "I don't leave my apartment much."

They rode up to the third floor in silence and Kate led him down the hallway to her apartment door.

"You're staying with Trish?" Jon asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, I'm her cousin. Her rent is going up in January so I moved in to help with the cost." Kate fumbled for her key when all of a sudden the door flew open.

"Trish! I didn't know you were home!" Kate exclaimed in surprise. An ER nurse, Trish's schedule was practically impossible to keep track of.

"I see you're already taking advantage of our upstairs neighbor," Trish grinned, blue eyes sparkling and long, blonde hair cascading around her shoulders.

"We met downstairs and he insisted on helping me with the groceries."

"That's Jon Baker," Trish laughed. "Always rescuing damsels in distress! But seriously, this is the guy I told you about. If you need anything, just ask. He lives right above us in apartment 408."

By now, the grocery bags had been deposited on the kitchen counter and Jon was turning to leave.

"Thanks for your help," Kate said.

"Anytime," he replied, then hesitated. "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Positive," she replied with a shy smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Jon's doorbell rang. He opened it to find a smiling Trish and frowning Kate on the other side.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, glancing at the clock and realizing it was almost supper time.

"We need a big strong man to open this," Trish stated, taking a jar of spaghetti sauce from Kate's hand and thrusting it towards Jon's chest.

"I'll see what I can do," he grinned as he held the jar tight and twisted the lid until he heard it pop.

"There you go," he said, handing it back to Kate. She smiled her thanks just as Trish's pager went off.

"Mind if I use your phone, Jon? It's the hospital."

"Go right ahead."

Trish walked into the apartment as if it was her own home leaving Kate standing in the doorway, awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Sorry guys," Trish said airily after hanging up the phone. "I have to go back to the hospital. Jon, maybe you'd like to come down and eat my share of spaghetti?"

"That'd be nice," he accepted. "If it's okay with you, Kate."

"It's fine." She smiled stiffly before turning to head toward the elevator.

Thirty minutes later, Jon sat at the small kitchen table watching Kate prepare the pasta and trying desperately to make small-talk.

"So, how long have you been in Los Angeles?"

"A few weeks," she answered, her back toward him.

"Any luck finding a job yet?"

"I'm substitute teaching right now. I hope to get on full time in January."

"What subject do you teach?"

"English Lit."

Jon sighed and began looking around the room for conversational inspiration when his eyes fell upon a familiar piece of pink paper laying on the breakfast bar.

"So what do you do?"

Her question caught him off guard.

"Uh, I'm a California Highway Patrolman. I see you've already met one of my colleagues." He nodded toward the citation slip.

"Yeah. I got pulled over for a busted taillight."

Jon felt the gears in his head begin to spin and suddenly click into place.

"Hey, you're Montana! I mean, you're from Montana!"

"Yeah, Billings, how did you know?"

"That was my partner who cited you the other day. He showed me your license. I recognized you from the picture, that's why I thought we had met."

"You're Wyoming!" she exclaimed, her warm brown eyes finally meeting his.

"Ponch didn't know how right he was when he said we were neighbors," Jon laughed before noticing Kate's eyes had slammed to the floor. He sobered. "I know a place where you can get that light fixed."

"Thanks, but I can manage."

Jon got up, gently grabbed Kate by her upper arms, and turned her to face him. In that moment, he sensed her anxiety, shyness, and vulnerability and would do anything in the world to see her smile.

"I know you can," Jon replied softly, dipping his head so his forehead almost rested on hers. "But I _want_ to help you. After all, what are neighbors for?"

XXXXX

"So Montana is really Trish's cousin?!" Ponch asked excitedly the next day as he dogged Jon's heels on the way to the briefing room. "Wow, who'd think a blonde bombshell like Trish would be related to _her_?"

"What's that supposed to mean," Jon demanded, turning around so quickly Ponch almost ran into him.

"I'm just saying there's not much of a family resemblance, that's all," Ponch held up his hands in mock surrender.

"For your information," Jon began, poking Ponch in the chest with his index finger for good measure, "Kate is a really nice girl. She's smart, funny, and we actually have a lot in common. In fact, we made plans to go horseback riding this weekend."

"Hey man, that's great! I'm happy for you! Really!"

By now the two officers had made their way to a table in the back of the briefing room. Sergeant Getraer stood behind the podium at the front and cleared his throat loudly.

"Nice of you gentlemen to join us," he said sarcastically.

"No problem, Sarge!" Ponch replied happily.

"Poncherello, when do you leave for Chicago?" Getraer asked.

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"Then maybe we'll be able to start these briefings on time for the next three weeks," the sergeant said wryly as the other officers laughed.


	2. Growing to Love You

**Growing to Love You**

Saturday morning Jon Baker pulled his blue GMC Sierra up to Johnson's Riding Stables. He stepped out of the truck as Kate slid from the passenger seat.

"You still remember how to ride?" he asked as they walked toward the large barn.

"Sure, it's just like riding a bicycle," she smiled.

Dressed in faded jeans, scuffed cowboy boots, and a red plaid flannel shirt, Kate looked like the quintessential farm-girl-next-door. Her hair was once again pulled back in a tight pony tail and her face, devoid of make-up, glowed in the December sunlight. Jon couldn't understand how anyone could think that Trish was the more beautiful of the two cousins.

Soon the couple was guiding their mounts to the trailhead Jon had chosen.

"This is a little more challenging path, but I promise it'll be worth it," he assured Kate.

At first the trail was wide and well-trod, allowing them to ride side-by-side, but it quickly narrowed, becoming steep with tall trees flanking either side. Jon led the way, relishing the gentle sway of the large animal underneath him. Every now and again he would glance back to make sure Kate was okay. Her gentle bay mare gingerly picked her way up the steep incline. Eventually the ground leveled off and a babbling brook could be heard in the distance.

"What do you say we dismount and give the horses a break?" Jon called to Kate who nodded her head in agreement.

They led their horses in the direction of the stream and soon the animals were drinking their fill as Kate gazed in amazement at the beauty that surrounded them. She couldn't believe that Los Angeles was just a few miles away.

"I told you it'd be worth it," Jon said quietly.

"You weren't wrong," Kate whispered back not wanting to break the sereneness of the moment.

"Did you grow up on a ranch?" she asked when they were once again walking along the riverbank.

"Yeah, my family had a pretty big spread in Rawlins. What about you?"

She shook her head. "Born and bred in Billings, but my best friend lived on a farm and I'd go riding with her every chance I got. Are you going back for Christmas?"

"Nah," Jon replied. "My brother and sister made plans on their own and I need as much overtime as I can get if I'm going to afford the rent hike next month."

Kate chuckled. "Yeah, Trish is doing the same thing. I'm happy to help her out for a while, but I don't think I could live with her long-term."

"Her apartment's not big enough for the both of you?"

"Something like that!" she laughed.

Conversation flowed easily, and all too soon it was time to head back to the stables. They were on their way back to the city when Jon spoke up.

"How about we get cleaned up and you come up to my place for supper tonight?"

When Kate didn't answer, he glanced over and saw her biting her lip. "C'mon. I owe you for the spaghetti."

XXXXX

That evening, the couple sat across from each other at the small dining table in Jon's apartment with steaks on their plates and candles and a bottle of wine between them. Kate had chosen to leave her hair loose and the dark strands fell in waves against her shoulders, softening her features. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled in the candlelight. If she had been pretty earlier, she was downright gorgeous now. They both ate slowly, as if neither of them wanted the meal to end. But it did and Jon invited Kate to make herself comfortable in the living room while he cleared away the dishes. When he returned it was to find the pretty teacher looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"You don't have a TV?" she asked.

"Everyone asks me that," Jon laughed. "But no, I have other things I'd rather do."

"Like what?" Kate plopped down on his couch, tucking one leg under her.

"I love to read. And I even tried my hand at writing once. Music to an English Lit teacher's ears, right?" he grinned.

"Absolutely!" she agreed. "So what happened with the writing?"

"Turned out to be harder than it looks. Besides, Ponch didn't much care for it."

Kate's eyebrows raised.

"It was kinda about him," Jon admitted shyly.

"You play?" Kate suddenly asked, spying the acoustic guitar in the corner.

"Yeah, a little."

"Would you play something for me?"

"Sure." Jon grabbed his guitar and sat down next to her on the couch. "What would you like to hear?"

"Whatever you want to play."

Jon positioned the instrument comfortably in his arms and began to play the mellow, haunting melody of the Christmas classic, Silent Night. Lost in the music, he didn't see Kate lean towards him, eyes closed, savoring the sweet sound. When the tune ended he lowered his guitar and Kate opened her eyes to gaze into his.

"That was beautiful," she told him.

"No," he replied huskily. "You're beautiful."

Before she could protest, he dipped his head so his lips met hers. Not meeting any resistance, he pulled her close and deepened the kiss.

XXXXX

The following Tuesday, Jon decided to surprise Kate at work. He stood in the doorway of the classroom where she was substituting. She was looking down at a pile of papers, her long pony tail draped over one shoulder, but looked up sharply when he knocked on the door jamb.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, no problem! I was just grading some papers," she explained.

He held up a paper bag as he approached her desk. "I figured you were the type to work through lunch so I thought I'd bring you some. You like tacos?"

"I love tacos!" she exclaimed as she hurriedly moved the papers aside and grabbed the bag from him, quickly pulling out the food he had brought.

Jon chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Ponch makes me eat tacos at least twice a week. I didn't think I'd miss them, but I do."

They shared the events of their day so far in between bites of their lunch. Soon the food had been consumed and the remaining evidence relegated to the trash can.

"So, do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"No," Kate frowned. "Trish is working so I'll probably just order take-out and grade papers or work on lesson plans."

"Listen," Jon offered. "I'm working a double shift that day, but the station always throws a Christmas party for the on-duty officers. Why don't you come by between shifts and I'll introduce you to everyone and we can grab a bite to eat?"

She hesitated. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be! A lot of wives and girlfriends stop in. Besides, I really want you to meet my friends."

"Well, in that case, you've got yourself a date!" she smiled.

Jon leaned over and gave her a quick kiss just as the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang.


	3. Christmas Crash

**Christmas Crash**

The morning of December twenty-fourth, Sergeant Getraer greeted his officers as usual and proceeded with the general briefing.

"And finally," he began to conclude, "Officer Baker has volunteered to work a double shift today."

A round of applause erupted and Getraer patiently waited for it to subside.

"Jon," he continued, "You'll be riding solo for your first shift, then team up with Grossie tonight."

"You got it, Sarge," Jon nodded.

"And the rest of you, don't forget to stop at the annual Christmas party tonight and, most importantly, be safe out there."

As soon as the sergeant finished speaking, the room was filled with chatter and the sound of chairs scraping against linoleum as the men and women filed out to begin their patrols. Jon waited for the merriment to die down before he headed for his motor. When he had signed on for extra holiday shifts, he hadn't anticipated missing Ponch this much and he certainly hadn't planned on wishing he was spending the day with a very special teacher. A ball of dread began to form in the pit of his stomach. It was the same feeling he often got in 'Nam. He sent up a rare, silent prayer that all CHP officers returned home safely this Christmas.

The day passed quickly for Jon, probably because of all the last minute shoppers who were over-eager to get home and instead earned themselves a traffic ticket. By the time he pulled into Central at the end of his first shift the sun had set and there was a cool dampness in the air. He hurried inside to wash up since he expected Kate soon and wanted to be at the door to greet her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate parked her rented compact in the CHP Central visitors' lot, her stomach in knots. She was thrilled that Jon wanted to introduce her to his co-workers, but she was also very nervous. Normally shy and reserved, she tended to avoid social gatherings whenever possible, especially among strangers. She relaxed a bit when she saw Jon walking towards her. At least she wouldn't have to enter the building alone.

"Glad you could make," Jon said as he guided her through the door, his hand on the small of her back. "Here, let me take your coat."

Kate shrugged out of her wool coat revealing a knee-length black skirt and what she hoped was a festive-looking red sweater. She was still trying to get her bearings when she felt Jon's hand on her back again as he escorted her into what was labeled as the briefing room but was gaily decorated for the holidays complete with a live Christmas tree and seasonal music. Tables laden with food and drink lined the perimeter of the room as groups of men and women, some in uniform and some not, talked and laughed.

Jon led her over to a particular group of officers and began introducing her. Her mind swam as she struggled to remember their names as she smiled, shook hands, and exchanged greetings with Bonnie Clark, Joe Getraer, and Barry Baricza whom everyone called "Bear".

"So, where has Jon been hiding you?" Bear teased, causing Kate to blush.

"Never mind him," Bonnie, the lone female officer, told her. "Jon hasn't said a thing about you and I'm dying to know everything! How did you guys meet?"

As Kate began to relate the story of how Ponch pulled her over, she didn't notice Jon slip away from her side. Soon she and the others were engaged in light-hearted conversation and Kate felt her former anxiety drift away.

"I thought you might be hungry," Jon said, once again standing at her elbow, this time holding a cup of punch and a plate of finger sandwiches.

"Thanks, I am" Kate replied.

"He's such a gentleman!" quipped Bonnie who soon disappeared, leaving Jon and Kate alone.

"I'm glad you hit it off with the gang, but I was hoping to have some time alone with you before I have to go back out." Jon said softly

"Don't you want something to eat?" Kate asked, even as she got lost in Jon's gentle eyes.

"Grossie and I can pick something up. Ponch's favorite taco stand never closes."

Jon moved closer, slowly tilting his head. Kate feared he was going to kiss her in the midst of everyone when an officer she hadn't met approached him from behind and poked him on the shoulder.

"What is it," Jon growled, turning around.

"You about ready to head out?" Grossie asked.

"Um, yeah," he replied, running his hand through his hair. "Arthur Grossman, this is Kate Williams."

She shook Grossie's hand as Jon grabbed his helmet.

"Feel free to stay and enjoy yourself," Jon urged her. "And if it gets too late, ask someone to escort you home." He bent and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room with Artie Grossman in tow.

Before she knew it, Kate was enveloped by the group of officers Jon had introduced her to at the beginning of the evening. They were eager to share stories about Jon and Ponch's exploits, all the while reassuring her that Jon was one of the best officers the CHP had. She didn't know how much time had passed before she saw Sergeant Getraer heading toward their group, a somber look on his face.

"There's been an accident," he said in a low voice so as not to be overheard. "It's Jon. He's in the hospital."

Kate gasped, her muscles freezing even as her heart sped up and her mind spun. She felt Bonnie's strong but gentle arm settle around her shoulders.

"Come on, you'll ride with me," she said, leading Kate from the room as the others followed silently.

Minutes later, Kate was being guided into the emergency room waiting area. Thankfully, they had brought Jon to the same hospital where Trish worked. Kate looked around, desperately hoping to find her cousin, but instead she saw Artie Grossman pacing back and forth in a near panic.

"Grossie, what happened!?" Getraer demanded.

"I'm not sure, Sarge. We were chasing a stolen car through an alley. Jon was in the lead and all of a sudden he just wiped out. He went down really hard."

As if to prove his point, Grossman held Jon's helmet up to show the dent where his head had connected with the concrete.

"Black ice," Kate whispered.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

Kate held back tears as she explained. "The pavement was damp earlier. When the temperature dropped it iced over just enough to be slick. He probably thought it was just wet."

"How is he, Grossman?" Getraer asked, an uncommon huskiness in his voice.

"I don't know. He was unconscious by the time I got to him."

And so the vigil began. More officers arrived as the minutes ticked by. Coffee was bought and passed around. Whispered conversations peppered the room and an eerie silence fell each time a doctor or nurse appeared, but none had any information about Jon. Kate sat in a molded plastic chair, away from the others, her eyes on the floor. So this was how it was. This was what it was like to love a cop. She had heard people talk about it, but she never imagined it would apply to her. The dreaded phone call, the rush to the hospital, the interminable wait for information.

"Can I get you anything?" the tall officer they called "Bear" crouched in front of her, his face full of concern.

She shook her head. "No, I'm good." What a stupid answer. She was anything but good!

The room hushed as a middle-aged man in a white lab coat approached the group of officers. Kate and Bear hurried to join them.

"I assume you're all here for Officer Baker?" the doctor asked. When everyone nodded he took a deep breath and continued. "Mr. Baker took a pretty hard fall, but he was very lucky. He has a couple broken ribs and a rather severe concussion, but it could have been much, much worse."

"When can we see him?" Bonnie asked.

"He's being moved to a regular room now, but I suspect he will sleep through the night. You can come back in the morning to see if he's up for visitors."

Jon's friends mumbled their thanks and slowly dispersed.

"Need a ride home?" Bonnie asked Kate.

Kate hesitated when she caught sight of Trish.

"No, thanks. That's my cousin. I can get a ride from her."

"You're going to stay, aren't you?" Bonnie asked with a sad smile.

Kate just nodded, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

XXXXX

"Come on, Trish," Kate argued with her cousin outside Jon's hospital room. "Can't you pull some strings?"

"Yeah, but you really should let me take you home so you can get some rest."

"I'm not leaving him!"

"He won't even know you're here!"

"But I'll know. I need to stay with him."

Trish sighed her acquiescence. "All right. I'll let his doctor know and see if I can get you a more comfortable chair."

Kate never knew a night could be so long. There certainly wasn't any peace on earth for her this Christmas Eve as she sat next to Jon's bed holding his hand, his face almost as white as the sheets that covered him. His injuries didn't appear all that serious, but years of having a nurse in the family taught her that nothing was for certain, especially until he woke up.

When she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, Kate lowered her head to the edge of the bed and let herself fall into sweet oblivion, completely unaware of the nurses who continuously checked Jon's vitals and the cousin that covered her with a blanket. However, she jerked awake at the strange feeling of a hand stroking her hair. She raised her head, only to lock onto Jon's gentle, sleepy eyes.

"Sorry I woke you," he said in a raspy voice. "How long have I been out?"

Kate looked at her watch. "A little over twelve hours. You took quite a spill."

"And you've been here all this time?"

Kate nodded.

"You didn't have to stay, ya know."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"I'm sorry you had to experience, first hand, the perils of dating a cop."

"I'll admit it wasn't easy," Kate confessed. "But your co-workers were all really supportive. I know it comes with the territory."

"It can also be a deal breaker. Are you still willing to continue exploring this territory or do you want out?"

"I want to be right where I am. Where _you_ are." Kate swallowed hard. "I should go get your doctor.

Jon's hand reached out, catching her wrist and pulling her closer. "It's Christmas Day, right?"

"Right."

"Then before the doc comes in, Merry Christmas, Kate Williams." Jon pulled her down so their foreheads were nearly touching.

"Merry Christmas, Jon Baker," Kate whispered before his lips claimed hers in a kiss she would remember for years to come.


End file.
